In a traditional computing system, graphics may be implemented using drivers run by a main processing circuit that also implements the application and operating system runtimes of the computing system. This may expose graphics operations to security threats, because malware may gain access to graphics memory space via the user mode and/or kernel mode graphics drivers run by the main processing circuit. For example, a system in which the graphics drivers are run by the main processing circuit may be subject to screen capture attacks and/or theft of content protected media streams. Accordingly, techniques for isolating graphics processing from the main processing circuit by implementing a secure graphics architecture are desirable.